Team Unknown and Team Kenetic
by TheRequester
Summary: Team Sonic, Team Chaotic and Team Rose meet Team Unknown, animals that are good friends to them. But Knuckles and Shadow find out they have kids, Sonic and Tails have DNA replicas, and the rest of the Teams is related. All thanks to Dr. Eggman. Rated T for first chapter but that's about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my friend are going to write many fanfics for Sonic the Hedgehog, enjoy. We both have teams for our fan characters, mine is Team Unknown and her's is Team Kinetic. These will be twice as long as my normal amount of words, maybe about 5k+ words instead of the normal 1k+ or 2k+, but not this chapter. This is kind of a pilot and will only be about 3k+, guys. WARNING contains blood and Amy craziness! **

* * *

Chapter 1

DNA (Pilot)

Dr. Eggman had gone too far with trying to get Sonic's and Tails's DNA for an experiment. What he was trying to do was trick them into giving them the Chaos Emeralds for himself, but he had to make them perfect. It was great plan, for him, and he could use them to kill all the foal creatures that stop his desires every day. Eggman knew how well this would work with the brat's DNA energy so they run as fast AND fly, it would look as if they were on the hero's side because of there abilities. He also had to make them smart enough to trick the blue Hedgehog and flying Fox into giving it to them, hopefully they won't be like those failed robots he built.

"Tails, Look out!" called Sonic as his best friend was being grabbed by a giant hand, "Hang on, buddy!" Sonic jumped up and tried to free Tails from the hard grip, but another arm came and grabbed him. Oh how badly he wanted to go in Super Sonic form and kick Eggman's sorry little butt, he thrashed, and even tried biting it off of him.

Tail's was out from being squeezed to hard, his arm looked as if he was reaching out for help but it fell as Sonic realized he failed at such a simple task. Sonic saw some blood ooze down the knuckles of the machine, _If only I could get out of this grip and save Tails, then Eggman would pay!, _he thought as his vision began to get blurry and dark.

How did Sonic fail so easily? A giant hand grabbed him and knock him out that easily, not only that. But he even let Tails, his best friend, get captured and didn't even rescue him. He was a horrible friend, he shouldn't even be called a hero anymore, how could he?

Eggman jumped in happiness when he saw them both oozing blood out, he finally got some of the DNA out that he needed. "Yes! I got those brat's DNA," he smiled and grabbed many cups to get the blood, "Now I can use it for my new experiment, oh Eggman. You truly are a genius to the world." He called his robots to hold the cups as he had the machine shake the heroes awake, "I'll see you later, hedgehog!" Eggman called. The arms lighten the grip and threw them out of his laboratory into the islands before him. Eggman, and the robots, came inside and started measuring how big, young, and strong they would need to be. The were adding up how much blood was needed to make fakes mutant animals with super natural powers and smarts.

"You stupid robot, you pour this much blood in, that's enough to fill up a mouse!" one of the robot yelled pouring a large amount of blood into a capsule shaped like a fox with five tails.

"Well, how am I supposed to put in the wright amount if your taking it all?" this one was pouring a small amount in a capsule in the shape of a hedgehog, can't say you didn't see that one coming.

The biggest robot grabbed the cups and evenly had blood in both of the capsules, "You two idiots!" it hit both of their heads, making both of them spin there heads, "How do you think the boss would feel if YOU two messed up?!"

"Us?" said the smaller robot, its strength made up for it size, "At least I'm not the one who almost put too much in!" he pointed to the medium sized bot.

"Me? Your the one who put too little in the capsule!" yelled the medium sized. His about could fit a peanut, how is that going to fill up a body?

"I couldn't because you hogged all the blood DNA, idiot!" snapped the tiny robot.

The biggest bot smacked its head and closed the capsule heads, those two robots were the WORST bots ever built. What was Dr. Eggman thinking when he built them? It then carried the body shapes to the lab and asked without exploding, "Dr. Eggman? I believe that two of those robots need to be destroyed or fixed because I can't stand to work with them. "

Eggman grabbed the capsules, "Have patience my friend, soon after we're done you can destroy them all you like." If the giant could smile, it would be his entire robotic face. "But, CRM140."

"Yes, Dr. Eggman?" those letters and numbers was his name which stood for Controlled Robot Minion 140. The smallest robots name was CRM125 and the medium sized one's name is CRM477.

The talking egg turned stern, "Do not fail me, or I'll have THEM destroy." He frowned from the robots reaction. CRM140's eye were flashing different color from "fear." Even though most of them couldn't even have a reaction, he was one of the few and the results weren't pretty. One day during the Summer, CRM125 was scared so much that he almost blew up the entire lab but soon calm down, Eggman did not want a repeat of that.

"Yes, your majesty Eggman." said CRM140 shaking from the sound of two small and quick robots beating him to malfunctioning, or worse. They may not look like it, but those two very good fighters, almost as good as himself. It even took Sonic more than five minutes just to malfunction them, which explains why they're so stupid and mess up on work all the time, but that wasn't an excuse to Eggman. CRM140 watched as he capsule bodies were growing, while the tiny containers grew fur and color. You could hear the sounds of skin moving, eyes growing, bones forming, and the sounds of there moans and groans. It truly was a horrible time to be alive, or rather functioning, even Eggman looked away from the scene.

"Yes," he heard his master say, "Yes! I've finally finished my plan, oh yes. Two of my most precious minions to get me the Chaos Emeralds, at last!" he turned to his biggest robot, "Take a picture of this and put it in the files "My Best Evil Plans" scrapbook, if you please?"

CRM140 was happy to be gone for those two beautiful minutes to get a camera and the scrapbook. Was that man crazy or what? Take a picture of animals growing blood, fur and bones and then keep it in a scrapbook? Oh no, CRM140 was NOT going to secretly read that book again. Not even if his master's life depended on it. Or if he had to look at that page for the Chaos Emeralds to be in the wrong hands, Eggman's to be correct.

"Hurry up, or it'll stop!" Eggman yelled, he snatched the camera to take more pictures than he needed to, the other robots thought that something was terribly, TERRIBLY wrong with him.

* * *

Sonic and Tails woke up in two white bed, why, they didn't know. All Sonic saw was a pink figure, also known as Amy, grabbing him , "Oh SONIC! I thought you were dead and gone. I don't know what I'd do without you!" she started crying and giving a choking hug.

He was trying to breathe, "Me? Dead? I don't think so, Amy. How's Tails?" She stopped only to look at Tails holding an ice pack while having bandages wrapped around his waist. Sonic looked to see the same thing, those were hard hands, if those could make him bleed.

"He's fine." Knuckles said handing him an ice pack for his head, "What did Eggman do to make you guy bleed? That's just harsh, man."

Tails straighten up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I don't remember, Knuckles. All I can think of this giant metal hand coming to grab me and Sonic for our blood or something." he grabbed his shoes and started to put them on. "What could he want with our blood?"

Sonic nodded at Shadow, "I bet I have an idea of what he wants with our DNA, look at me and Shadow."

Knuckles clapped his hands together, "I see, he wants to make another Shadow!" That did sound like Eggman, but why make another evil form? It should've been clear that all would beat them. Heck, even Sonic thinks Cream & Cheese could defeat him, or he was still in awe when she defeated that robot that used to be her friend.

Ironically, Cream & Cheese came in with two slices of chocolate cake, "Are you feeling better, Mr. Sonic and Tails?" She was wearing something different, a white dress with hearts all around the dress. Cream tried to smile but was very worried for them, especially when they were bleeding. Cheese flew over to a dark spot in the ceiling which did look suspicious but none of the animals bothered to look. She handed them a piece of cake which Tails choked down, he hated chocolate but the look on Cream's face told him to eat it and say nothing bad.

Rouge, who was on the ceiling holding Cheese who was eating a piece of chocolate, spoke up, "Then why would he need Tail's blood, to make an evil version of him?" she jumped down. Rouge was actually wearing a different outfit, it was shorts to her knees with a long white shirt with a heart dead center. He boots were the same. This surprised them to see her wearing something new and that she came out of nowhere.

"So, I heard meanie Eggman wanted your blood, why?" Cream asked. It didn't feel right on her tongue as she said the word "blood." it felt too violent for a 6 year old to say.

Amy, who was still hugging Sonic not letting go anytime soon, answered, "So he can make a dark hedgehog and dark fox, but why?"

Tails shrugged in his bed, "I really can't think of why."

Shadow sat down next to Knuckles and looked in a mirror then put it down, "I think I know why, guys. Maybe he's building them to take the chaos emeralds from you by trying to befriend us."

Silver, who was quiet along with Espio, nodded "Oh, right." he scratched his head in ignorance.

"Wait? Build? Then what's the point of collecting their blood if there robots?" asked Espio opening his eyes and looking at Shadow. "To me, he must be making real life with blood, right?"

Shadow nodded, "You're right."

Espio was mediating on the carpet, now he was too busy being quit than talking. Cream sat down next him being quiet and watching him as floated up and down the room. She wanted to be just like him when she grew up, Cream wanted to be like everyone she knew, except Eggman. They sat in beautiful silence until Knuckles spoke, "Hey." he stood up, "I'm going to make Eggman pay for you, two."

"What?! No, not without me!" yelled Sonic trying to get up but groaned in pain as he straightened up from the bed. Did that arm do THAT much damage to him? It couldn't have, it was made by an idiot Dr. Eggman.

"SONIC!?" yelled Amy grabbing him along with Rouge, "What are you, crazy?"

"No, I'm fine." Tails mocked when her picked up a manual called "How to get Revenge."

Rouge also stated, "You'll get more damage by forcing the weight on your scars!" She just wanted to slap some sense into that think, blue skull of his, was he trying to get hurt again? Rouge and Amy put him back into the bed, but he struggle so much that Silver and Shadow had to hold him down.

"I need to help Knuckles and warn him about the arms, they outrun me!" Sonic defended his choice to get up and leave but Espio shook his head, there was no way Sonic would leave injured.

Sonic groaned and rolled his eyes, accepting defeat. "Fine, I'll stay here. By the way Knuckles the machine has the big arms that can kill you, be careful!"

Knuckles nodded and left, Rouge following close behind, "Hey! Don't leave me, big red."

"You'll think they'll be okay?" Amy asked as she hugged Sonic again, "The arms did almost kill you." She looked away and clenched her fist with a little bit of dark power rising, she was mad. "I'll kill him." she said in a whisper.

"You okay, Ams?" that was her nickname for her when he was too lazy to say her full name which was only 1 syllable. But that was just Sonic being too Sonic, sometimes.

She nodded, smiling in a angry manner, "I just wish I came to avenge you from Eggman for even THINKING of grabbing you and then have the nerve to grab you, make you bleed AND throw you in Green Hill Zone, with you guys landing by the spikes!" Most thought she that she forgot that the same thing happened to Tails until she said "guys."

Silver gladly opened the door, "Go ahead, Amy." Amy nodded and jumped up into the ceiling and came down wearing the same outfit as Rouge. They all stared in awe and confusion, "What?" Silver asked thinking she was crazy.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door. She jumped up and grabbed both her hammer and sword, "I'll see you later, guys!"

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge ran across many islands, flew to places until they saw the base Eggman was on. It was dark and they saw the... thing Sonic was talking about, but why did it look so familiar? "Hey, Knuckles!" Rouge call from the air to the look at the monster with arms twice its size, "Don't daydream and start fighting it!"

"Okay, calm down." he called back, where was Eggman? Too busy, he assumed then started to run. He saw that the machine started to wake up and it looked as if it had knocked her down for the ground. Knuckles jumped up to Rouge, grabbed her and went behind a ledge only to get slapped in to face.

"Get your hands off of me, Knuckles!" she crossed her arms, "Why are we down here instead of fighting?"

"Ow! Rouge, I need you to focus!" yelled Knuckles cracking his knuckles and fingers. He watched Rouge put on hand sanitizer on her hands, arms and even ears, for some reason.

She finished and looked back at him, "Why'd you do that anyway?"

Knuckles eye twitched, "I just save you from the robot!"

"No you didn't!" She scooted away from the echidna and started to sharpen her nails. "You simply grabbed when I had it! Now that's just rude, Knuckles. You should no better."

"That's not how to thank me, Rouge! I saved you from death." Knuckles took a deep breathe and kept a neutral face, "You saw what that thing did to Sonic and Tails, I have a plan, Rouge."

"What is it? I'm getting impatient!" she crossed her arms and looked away, Rouge just wanted to fight. He looked above to ledge to see arms reaching for his direction, he quickly moved his head back down. Like a giant metal machine could see two tiny animals behind a ledge.

"Um, I don't know... Just fight I guess." For once he didn't have a plan ready for defeating an enemy, he flew out of the ledge and landed on the thing's head. He slid off and had to grab on the ear to hang on unless he wanted fall to his death. "Great, now I have to climb in its ear, did Eggman put THAT much detail in him?" Unfortunately, the thing did hear him and pulled Knuckles off, "Hey, put me down!"

Rouge had flown to his rescue and grabbed the machines finger and pulled it away from Knuckles, "Let my friend go!" She kicked it hard enough to dent it, the machine didn't like that very much and punched her. "OW! Stupid thing," she said as she landed on a nearby wall then fell to the ground, "Ow my back!" Rouge held her arm in pain and flew up to confront the beast for grabbing Knuckles and punching her.

Knuckles felt the the grip loosen, and was able to fly out, he went behind it since Rouge was distracting it, and gave it a great punch. It broke some of the armor off to see wires and rock bits spit out. "If that easily showed me its weakness, then what about the head?" Knuckles flew up to the head, but also punched

Rouge decided it was a good Idea to attack the hands, even when she knew full well what could happen to her. But to the piece of big metal she was like a fly compared to it and it was just swatting her away. But she wanted t see if there was a weak spot to attack.

During this time, Knuckles was punching through the head and saw a piece of glowing things. Weak point! "Rouge! Rouge?" his jaw dropped from shock.

"Hey, I got stuck." she was in the hand of the monster, trying to push herself out of the giant grip and even got her wings stuck in. "Oops, I guess." Rouge screamed as she got squeezed from the hard hand, "AHHHHHH! Help me, Knuckles! I THINK I'M BLEEEEEDING!" She was indeed, there was little blood forming from her wings.

"Oh Master Emeralds! I'm coming, Rouge!" Knuckles jumped down from the head and landed on a finger, he grabbed the bat and was able to pull her out. The machine was too busy being confused from finding out that he was on its head, "Stay down, I got its weak point." He flew up to the head and punched it multiple times, but he was thrown off by its hand throwing him by Rouge, they were way to weak to attack now, what could they possibly do?

Just then a pink blur with a hammer was spinning to the head and the machine exploded making a faint scream which got louder, "...aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" That sounded like Amy Rose's voice coming to them. Knuckles jumped up, grabbed her and landed back to the ledge wall. "Oh, Thank you Knuckles!" Amy said.

Rouge had a bug anger pulse came on her head, "A-Amy?" she clenched her teeth, "What are you doing with my clothes?" Rouge cracked her knuckles and moved closer to the twelve year old.

"It looks cool on me, so I put it on." Amy said smiling evily, and quickly changed to Pissed-off Amy, "WHERE'S EGGMAN?"

The fell back, Knuckles answered "He's in that big grey dome, why?"

She grabbed his arm and yanked it, "BECAUSE I WANT TO AVENGE SONIC and Tails! Why else?" her breathe smelled like she had a big bowl of hot revenge.

* * *

**There you go, stay with me. These are going to be much longer than this first chapter, anyway. Press that subscribe button- subscribe? Man, I think too much blood was squeezed out of me, guys! I mean review, it screams and begs you to review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Family, friends, battle & enem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own nothing forgot to say that in the last chapter, oops! Anyway, I change the way the bot's talk enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Family, friends, battle & enemies

Dr. Eggman had two animals in front of him, a purple five tail fox and a red hedgehog, he didn't mean to make them so small. The fox had a blue shirt and brown shorts, and the hedgehog was wearing goggles. A female and a male, they looked more adorable than intimidating, they were literally half Sonic's size. "Oops!" Eggman said scratching his head.

The fox was a female who used her tails to poke the hedgehog's face, "Hey, stop that !" said the hedgehog smacking her tails away, "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" said the fox, she watched as her tails moved uncontrollably around the room hitting robots and even Eggman. She looked and laughed at everyone who got hit by her tails, then she learned something.

She could pick up things with her tails and started to try and get the red hedgehog, "Stop it, get away from me!" he was running as fast as Sonic around the room jumping around. They were knocking down everything in the room, running in and put even jumping on Eggman.

Eggman was sitting down, wondering what he had just created and why in the first place. He saw his robot grab them both, "Thank you CRM140! What would I do without you?"

"Yeah yeah," The fox said jumping down and then poked the hedgehog in the eye, "Got ya, hehehe!"

"Ow, can you kill her?" he asked the giant robot holding them firmly. When she wasn't looking he pulled her ear, "Not so nice when the shoe on the foot, huh?"

"Hey, that hurts! Let my ear goooo!" she grabbed his arm and bit it hard and pulled both of his ears with her tails. "Not so nice...when the... what you said!"

Dr. Eggman had just about enough of this nonsense, "That's enough!" they stopped, "I need you two to get along AND listen to my orders!"

The fox whispered, "You think this guy is crazy or what?"

"I agree..." said the hedgehog, "I don't feel safe in this lab place or whatever. I just wanna take a nap."

"So," Dr. Eggman said grabbing the fox by her tails and the hedgehog by the arm, "Whispering I see? Oh, well." They were very short compared to the mad and evil scientist, it was embarrassing. But it seemed to be horrifying to the small creation, who shivered in his tight grip. "Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"No, is he like me?"

"Yes, he's blue and twice your size, he has many animal friends that want to harm you and me! I need to-"

"What?!" said the fox, "Why us? We didn't do anything to him or his friends!"

"Quiet, five-tails! Hmm, that seems like a good name for you. From now on your name is Fivetails, one word got it?"

"Yes, sir!" she nodded slipping out one tail and hiding behind it, he is huge!

"I need you to go follow that robot, CRM140, and get your mission assignments! He'll get to name the hedgehog." he set them down and they ran over to the robot.

Fivetails said something to the hedgehog, "He got me! And he didn't name you, hahaha!"

"Shut up, yours isn't even a real name!" he spitted her.

"Ew! Gross, I don't want your DNA all over me!"

CRM140 hit their heads, "SHUT UP." He was very annoyed that the two constantly fought about the most stupidest things that didn't even matter.

Fivetails rolled her eyes and picked up the piece of paper;

_Steal the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog, make sure to manipulate him BEFORE you steal them. Act as if you are friends with him and the others so when they start to trust you with protecting them take them to me. If you achieve, then grab the Master Emerald fro Knuckles the Echidna-he is red with giant knuckles._

"That sounds simple enough, but I want to take a nap." the hedgehog said laying down on the ground.

"THAT'S JUST BEING LAZY." said CRM140 walking away.

"I know, right?" Fivetails spoke kicking the lazy animal in his head, he covered his ears and turned away from them.

"AND I DO NOT CARE." he walked away leaving them, "BY THE WAY, YOU'RE NAME IS SLACKER BECAUSE YOU SLACK ALL THE TIME."

CRM140 saw the two idiot robots, CRM177 and CRM125 trying to build another bot, "NO, IDIOT." said CRM125 taking away the screwdriver, now why would a tiny robot be acting all tough to some machine twice its size?

**(The line is acting like a jerk so this is my transition.)**

* * *

The pink hedgehog managed to get inside to the grey base with the help of Knuckles and Rouge and climb up the stairs. When she opened the door she was outside going up but thought that Sonic burst in through here.

Amy tipped toed around Eggman's base hallways, she had her hammer up. Amy was forced to change clothes and was now wearing a blue kimono, it didn't look nice on her, "I'm gonna get you Eggman!" she was swinging her hammer at all the robots and locked doors.

She saw there were more robots than she hoped and continued to smash everything in sight. CRM140 heard the noise hiding behind a wall, when she got closer he would attack.

He heard her mumble, "There is no way Egghead is going to do that again with Sonic, and Tails! I almost want to KILL him, and that's saying something." If he had a heart, then it would break, how could she think of such things? Eggman would never- actually he would try and kill them. But what was the point?

They obviously would keep the emeralds away than give them to two children, leaving his thoughts he aimed towards Amy.

She heard it before it hit her and jumped out of the way, Amy swung her hammer only to get flung back by CRM140 to the wall. "Who are you?" she asked getting her hammer up and ready. She would not let some machine made by an idiot defeat her so easily, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"THAT IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS. PLEASE LEAVE BEFORE I TRY TO KILL YOU, EVEN IF YOU ARE A GIRL." he said holding up a blaster to her face. CRM140 was not about to be beaten by a child.

"Alright, fine." she got up and left the room, as soon as he turned around she ran up and kicked the back of his head. Amy started a rally of hitting him with her hammer and her foot, she even tried punching him but jumped back holding her hands back from pain. That hurt. Amy kicked it one last time before running the direction it came from. Maybe she'd find Eggman there and almost kill him, she heard the sound of footsteps running to her and swung her hammer randomly.

"DO NOT THINK I HAVE GIVEN UP," said the pissed off robot, "WE WILL SETTLE THIS LIKE FIGHTERS!"

She smirked, "What? Kill me?" but he grabbed her and threw her outside of the window! Amy realized that she was on a flying ship and falling to the ground, she had to be quick and do something.

Where was Knuckles and Rouge when you needed them? Amy just grabbed it and landed on the nearest mountain perfectly fine, ninja style. She looked up shaking her head, grabbing a rock and hitting it up there. Amy sat down but heard explosion, she just happened to hit the ship at the weak point making it fall down to the ground.

She jumped in happiness and ran there, doing flips and swinging around on rocks like Sonic would do. Amy finally saw too many robots come to her and start shooting at her. She dodged them somehow.

Luckily, the gang; Espio, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles, except Tails and Sonic, came to the rescue, "Guys?"

"Hey Amy!" Silver said, punching a robot, for some reason, and then used his powers to throw them around. All of them were pissed that Amy snuck in the ship without them knowing, and were mad at Knuckles and Rouge for letting her leave. "I shouldn't have opened the door, oops!"

Amy kicked one and crossed her arms at Knuckles, "Hey, I was falling off a flying and where were you to save me, Knuckles?"

Silver blew up five and moved to Espio, "Why aren't you helping?" As a robot was about to tackle Silver, Espio opened his eye and threw a ninja star blowing it up. The hedgehog turn as soon as it exploded, "Never mind! Hey Shadow, did you see that?"

"Don't get too happy," Shadow said using his strength to pick them up and throw it at each other. "And you Amy!" she hit one with her hammer and stopped to look at him, "You're grounded."

"Aww," Amy said looking down and kicking one down off her arm.

.

* * *

In the thick forest trees, a young grey and brown wolf were hunting for prey, but heard a big crash. "Did you hear that?" said the brown one, she unsuccessfully climbed a branch and fell.

The grey male nodded, he was the strong silent type and the brown female loved that. She even had a crush on him since the day they first met, "Yes. Let's go over there."

She smiled her name was Keynla and his name was Claws, they walked along the rail of dirt but she spoke up, "Why are we walking when you could cut up portal with your claws?" Keynla leaned over to his shoulder and watched as he made a portal by simply cutting through the air, she forcefully grabbed his hand and walked through.

.

* * *

The sound of money and diamonds rustling woke up a female brown duckling, yes a duckling and her name was Molli, and she looked over to see Jade the Black Bat and Jewel the Crocodile. She rolled her eyes, "Come one, Team Diamond, we have to hurry and ring Dr. Danny the bag or we'll get fired." She took a bag from them and swung it over her shoulder, "Jewel!"

"What?" said the eight year old, Jewel hurled the bag on the ground.

"You got too much jewelry," said Jade, "By the way, did any of you hear a crash anywhere?"

Molli nodded, "Yeah, we should go over there and investigate!" they dropped the bags and Molli used her telekinesis powers, a magic gem on her forehead, and flew them over to the direction of the crash.

.

* * *

A young echidna played with his father, "Daddy?" said Fist, the child, "Can I go to the past and see when you are younger?"

The father punched through a brick wall for practice, "Sure, just get everything ready and come back in seven weeks! I'm sure your mom will be fine with that decision." he only said that because she was gone. Fist got his green gem, said goodbye and jumped in the time portal, "Bye, Fist!"

He waved back, "Bye, daddy!" then he was gone. Fist came in as soon as there was a crash dangerously nearby, "What the heck?" he grabbed on the edge of his shorts from fear but flew over to the sense, he saw many animals fighting robots, some flying over there. "Should I go over there?" there were many screams, battle cries and electric sparks. And saw his young dad. "KNUCKLES!" Fist foolishly flew down to his father.

.

* * *

A black and red hedgehog sat on a couch looking at pictures of her father when he was 15 and 16, "DADDY!" she called.

He came up to her, "What is it, baby?" he kneeled down to her.

"Came I see yourself when you were this age?" she asked sweetly but shyly, just like her father.

"Look at the picture then, sweetie." He said pointing to the picture and stood up. But she grabbed his hand.

"No, I-I mean in ...real life."

"You want to go back in time? Oh no, dear. You're only five years old, I was much too dangerous for a child."

"But what about Tails, he was eight right?"

He sighed, "Alright, you win." he tickled her and she laughed, "But things get too ruff come back here, understand? No exceptions, Sorrow!"

"Okay, daddy." she grabbed her backpack, and jumped through the time portal. Sorrow heard a big crash nearby but tried to ignore but heard her young father's name be called, "Daddy?" she ran over to the scene.

.

* * *

Fivetails jumped at the sound of one of the ships falling, "I can't be the only one who heard that!" She was right, as soon as she came in the command room almost all the robots were running around screaming. The alarm was flashing red making Fivetails crouch down covering her ears to try and block the sound.

"What's going on here?!" Dr. Eggman yelled looking down at Slacker, who was asleep. "WAKE UP, HEDEHOG!"

He jumped awake, "My name's Slacker, and yes I did hear it." then went back to sleep on the couch.

"Hear what?" he looked at CRM477 who was banging his head on the wall.

Fivetails was putting shaving cream on Slacker's face a tickling his nose with her tail, he quickly touch his nose. Fivetails ran out just in time, "Grr.. FIVETAILS!"

Eggman slapped his forehead, "What have I created?"

.

* * *

All the new animals came to the scene, Sorrow was walking and accidently bumped into Fist, "Oops, sorry there." Fist said, "Wait? Sorrow! What are you doing here?"

"I uh..." she spoke quietly, much to people's nerves, "wanted to see my father when he was young."

"Oh me, too! come one, Sorrow. Let's meet our daddies!" he grabbed her hand and ran over to the fighting scene.

"Fist, wait! We can't fight that well, yet!" Sorrow said and stopped running.

"Well, we can fight and can help them, let's go!"

"Okay, fine." she agreed and ran up to a tiny robot. She jumped on him and it exploded, "Oh, I see our daddies! Let's fight with them." Sorrow ran up to ...Shadow's back and weakly punched the robots yelling if they came behind him. Fist did the same thing with Knuckles trying to punch them away and/or kick them.

Molli and the team landed on three robots, "No, questions, fight!" Molli took advantage of the telekinesis gem to throw them or smash them together. Jewel was sensing up very sharp gems for her and Jade to use as swords. They cut open some of the bots, they were just too many for the three and were glad to see two wolves come to help them all.

Claws was creating portals, one that lead to a cliff, and Keynla made an illusion one of the animals were right where the portal was. So far there was eleven of them fighting, still a small number compared to the amount of robots trying to kill them all. Sadly, Fist fell to the ground and was unable to get up, a robot came up to him and was about to shoot a laser beam at his head.

"Kid!" Knuckles yelled but was hit by a robot and fell to the ground, "Get up, kid!"

Just when Fist though he would die, a tiny red lion landed on the robots face scratching it, "Sister, now!" he yelled and an arrow hit it square in the chest. There was another red lion, much taller, with a shorter tails shooting the ship.

"Everyone get away from the ship!" yelled a squirrel holding Fist and running away with everyone else, then the lion shot an arrow just next to the self-destruct button. A massive explosion cause some of them to fly off the ground but luckily; the squirrel caught Amy, the sister caught Silver, and Shadow caught Sorrow. "My name's Sal, and her name is Anax. Please to meet ya'll!" no, she didn't have a country accent.

Alex, the little lion, spoke up, "I'm Alex the red lion." he turned to Shadow and Knuckles and giggled.

Knuckled looked back, "What's so funny kid?"

"Don't you get an idea who they are, Knuckles?" Sal asked pointing to Sorrow and Fist.

"Wait...how do you know his name?" Amy asked.

"Well." Anax began, "You guys are kind of like little celebrities, Knuckles protects the Master Emerald for one. And I know as much as Amy having an obsession problem with Sonic, Tails being his best friend, and Shadow and Silver used to be enemies."

Silver slowly nodded, but Amy glared, "I see you know so much about us, unfortunately..."

"What do you mean "Amy has an obsession with Sonic"? He's my boyfriend.

"Back to the kids," Shadow said, "now what do you mean by "Don't we get an idea who they are"?" Fist and Sorrow were giggling at their ignorance, did they really not know who they were? "What's so funny?"

Sorrow giggled and lightly elbowed Fist, "Don't they look a little different when they're younger?"

"What?" Espio asked opening his eyes.

"You wanna tell them?" asked Sorrow.

Fist nodded, "Okay, we're from the future and...*snicker* I'm Knuckles' son and she's Shadow's daughter." They burst out laughing from their dumbfounded expressions, how could they not realize? Fist looked like Knuckles but with the chest symbol on his head and Sorrow looked like a female Shadow, in a white dress.

Alex fell out laughing with the children, Knuckles crossed his arms at Fist, "So, how hard can you punch?"

He stopped and raised his fist in the air, "I'm very strong for seven, just watch!" He punched a rock, about the size of a basketball, and only made a punt crack. He was weak. "See, look! A crack."

Knuckled slapped his forehead, "What have I created?"

"Why don't I have a kid?!" said a voice they all knew.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"So Tails and I could help you fight, but it looks like the fun is over..." He shook his head and jumped down from the tree, uninjured. "So, my question?"

"Oh, yeah..." Sorrow said hiding behind Shadow, but he grabbed her arms and set her in front to of him. "He's just not born yet."

Molli and Jade crossed their arms, Jewel held out five types of jewelry, that was their pose. "Ahem!" Jewel said, "If you care to notice, we are Team Diamond, the world's best treasure hunters!" When Sal was about to touch them, Jewel closed her hands, "I have the ability to sense them, Jade has the ability to control sound and Molli has telekinesis!"

Molli skipped to Sonic and her finger on his chest, "And this hunk is Sonic, correct?"

Amy's eyes turned to flames and pushed Molli away, "Yes, and that hunk happens to be my boyfriend!"

**(The line is acting like a jerk so this is my transition.)**

* * *

Fivetails and Slacker were sneaking out of the base, luckily no one caught them. "Alright, Slacker, let's give Sonic a piece of our mind!"

He hit her head, "Shut up! You don't want us to get caught do you?"

"You didn't have to hit me!" she bit his ear and he let out a high yelp, mostly likely for an eleven year old.

"You didn't have to prank me when I sleep!" he snapped back.

Fivetails gripped on one of her tails, "Whatever, who's going first?"

"You're older, go!" he pushed her out the door, he stayed behind because he was scared. They've never been outside and he thought there were just too many dangers for him to handle, or her. Slacker heard the queue of Fivetails hitting a tree with a stick, he slowly stepped outside and jumped back when touching the grass.

Fivetails smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come one, Slacker. It's just grass, grab my hand and I'll guide you to Sonic."

He hesitated but too her hand, "O-okay..." he clung on tight and put on his goggles to use a tracking device built in there. Fivetails used one tails to hold him, two for holding Slacker's very heavy sword, and the rest to fly. It was difficult but she could manage it, they were in the rocky mountains and saw a big group of animals, "I see them, Fivetails! Go over there, by the mountains."

"Ah yeah! Hold your sword." she commanded.

She grabbed it, "Why?"

Fivetails smiled and said, "Cause I'm going fast!" she used all four tails to speedily fly down by the creatures. Slacker threw up on the way there, not ashamed at all, when they landed behind the bushes and threw up again! "Please, stop it. Gah! That's disgusting, Slacker! I didn't go that fast, or did I? Then again I used four tails to fly down here, whatever. SONIC!"

They jumped out of the bushes and Slacker held out his sword, "Give us the Chaos Emeralds! Now!" His goggles was able to make them both float in the air.

"Not on our watch!" Amy, Sal, Knuckles, Alex, and Fist came to attack but Fivetails all grabbed with her tails.

"On who's watch?" Fivetails asked in a smart-alecky voice crossing her arms. Shadow grabbed Sorrow's hand, "Oh, is he super already?"

"No, that's just his hair," Slacker said.

Fivetails smiled, "Well it looked like he was super, because of his hair!"

Shadow looked down, "Don't even joke like that..."

Molli used her powers to held them, they struggled but she stated, "It's no use!" then threw them far away from them. "Your welcome everybody, are you guys okay?'

They were fine and Claws and Keynla finally spoke up, "Maybe you can stay at our place, its and underground mansion!" Keynla said stomping a few times and a slide appeared for them to jumped into.

Claws nodded and spoke, "You may come in."

Knuckles stopped, "Where's my son?" all stopped and looked around, he hung down his head.

Sal put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, Knux. We'll find him, don't' worry!"

**(The line is acting like a jerk so this is my transition.)**

Fist ran through the bushes and saw the two fallen enemies on the ground yelling at each other;

Fivetails crossed her arms "Come back!" Slacker yelled.

"No! I'm done!" Fivetails yelled coming back. "WHAT IS THIS! WHAT IS MY LIFE!?"

"No you're not! Get back here and help me find them."

"Look what we're dealing with, man! We have to draw the line somewhere, we have to make a statement! We have to look inside of ourselves and say "What am I willing to put up with today?" NOT FREAKING THIS!"

"Guys?" Fist asked coming over to there, "Can I join your team?"

Fivetails shook her head, but Slacker hit her shoulder, "Uh...sure, Fist."

"What can our name be?" Slacker asked then snapped his fingers, "How about Team Slacker?!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Fivetails said and introduce themselves, "I'm Fivetails and he's Slacker, nice to meet ya! Our goal is to take the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and give them to Eggbody!"

Fist laughed, "Ha! Eggbody...or we can be taking down those enemies in the beach! And have some fun!"

They crossed their arms, "Yeah, sure. We can do Fist's idea first THEN Chaos Emeralds, okay?"

Fist nodded, his plan had worked. He tricked them from being Sonic's and friends enemies to friends and teammates, by having adventures! If only Knuckles doesn't find out he left, neither Knuckles...

* * *

**I got the last thing from Game Grumps, by the way! This is how long they are going to be, and please review!**


End file.
